


Respected

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Respected

Clint has a lot of respect for Fury.  
After all the man gave him a second chance.  
He recruited a washed up carnie,  
And gave him a purpose.  
Clint knows Fury is a man with secrets.  
But he is glad that,  
Fury trusts him to bring him in,  
And tell him those secrets.  
The man is his mentor.


End file.
